Throne of Miscellania
Details Walkthrough Starting the quest Speak to King Vargas to begin the quest. He will agree to let you be ruler of the kingdom if you can marry either his daughter or son, make peace with Etceteria and gain the support of the population. You can get to Miscellania with the longboat from Rellekka or via fairy rings (code CIP) Marrying Note: For either option, do NOT change your gender at the Makeover Mage midway. If you do so, you'll have to do this part over. Princess Astrid Princess Astrid is the princess of Miscellania. If you have a male character then this is who you need to marry. Speak to her a few times and agree with whatever she says. Then use the flowers on her and give them to her. Then use any of the Dance, Headbang, Spin, Jig, Snowman dance, Zombie dance emotes in her room. Speak to her a few more times then give her the bow, finally speak to her a bit more and agree with her. When she calls you dear use the "Blow Kiss" emote and use the ring on her and she will marry you. Prince Brand Prince Brand is the prince of Miscellania. If you are female this is who you need to marry. Speak to him and he will ask you if you like his poem. Use the clap emote. Then speak to him and agree with him a few times then give him the flowers. Speak to him again a few times and agree still and give him the cake. Continue talking and agreeing with him until he starts calling you My darling. Then use the "Blow Kiss" emote and use the ring on him. He will then agree to marry you. Peace Deal Speak to Queen Sigrid of Etceteria and she will agree to a peace deal if King Vargas will accept Etceteria as an independent nation. Now head back to Vargas - it looks like he will agree if Etceteria changes its anthem. Speak to Queen Sigrid again and she says that it is a good anthem and she composed it herself. She will then agree after releasing how awful it is if you can get a new anthem. To get a new anthem speak to Prince Brand and he will make an anthem. It is, however, an awful anthem. Before you return to Queen Sigrid, talk to Advisor Ghrim in the King's room and he will improve it, turning it into a good anthem. Sigrid will accept and will hand you over a letter containing a peace treaty to be signed by King Vargas. Take the treaty to King Vargas - he'll say he can't sign it with an ordinary pen. So head to the north of Miscellania where you will find Derrik (he's in the house with the anvil). Say you have an odd request for him, he will then make you a giant nib if you have an iron bar. Now use the nib with some logs and you will end up with a giant pen. King Vargas can now sign the treaty! Public Support After the treaty and getting engaged you must now get the support of the public to be the new ruler. You will need the support of 75% of Miscellania to be the new ruler. Players will start off with 25%. Players can check your approval rating by asking the villager you are helping. (There's no need to empty your backpack when building support among your subjects during this part of the quest as the resources you gather go directly to them not into your pack, excluding weeds.) Note: You get a lot less experience for doing these things than normal. Players would obtain 0.1 experience per log/fish/coal/weed. Image:Gaining favor.png Image:Gaining favor 1.png Image:Gaining favor 2.png Image:Gaining favor 3.png Ways to Get Support. *Rake the Herbs and Flax outside the palace walls. 1% = 1.285 weeds *Mine Coal on the north side of Miscellania. 1% = 1.285 coal *Chop maple trees in the centre of Miscellania. 1% = 3 maples (recommended if you have 50 woodcutting) *Fish Tuna, Lobsters, or Swordfish by the docks of Miscellania. 1% = 1.285 fish (regardless of type of fish) - Edit: I caught about 9 Lobsters and got only 4% increase so i think this may be wrong. Ways to Lose Support *Kill Villagers, -5%. *Steal from stalls. After you have 75% of the public support talk to King Vargas. Congratulations you have completed Throne of Miscellania! Reward *1 Quest Point *Management of Miscellania See Also *Heroes Quest *The Fremennik Trials *Royal Trouble Category:Quests Category:Miscellania and Etceteria